


Hunting a Dear

by robyngirlwonder



Series: Operation Get SongKim Laid [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Bottom Mino, Bromance, Comedy, Friendship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mino is looking for one of his bandmates to have their with him and he has his sights on a certain deer-like hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting a Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on asianfanfics.com under the name fanficfan227
> 
> This was a prompt fill for yg_winnermeme on Livejournal: "Bottoming Mino. Mino unabashedly, enthusiastically taking it up the ass. That cocky attitude and the charming yet persistent personality helping annoy/tease the rest of the band until one of them (or all of them, your choice) snaps and fucks him like he wants them to."

Mino needed to get fucked.  His hands and his small collection of plugs and dildos just weren't cutting it anymore.  In search of real dick, Mino casted his glance to his bandmates.  All of them were fit, incredibly handsome, and had their own individual charms.  For all his diva tendencies, Taehyun had a dark brooding manly aura to him, so sex with him would probably be intense and passionate.  Seungyoon had the rocker vibe going for him and his husky voice was a plus.  Seunghoon was dancer so Mino knew he could could probably work magic with his hips.  Jinwoo was a bit of a wild card.  He looked very innocent and downright virginal, but Mino thought there was a dirtier side to the deerlike mat-hyung.  He had incredible strength and was very willing to please so if Mino asked to be thrown around a bit, he'd probably oblige.  He'd consider himself lucky to have sex with any of them honestly.  However, propositioning them to pound him into the mattress was straight up sexual harassment.  He had to find a subtle way of finding a bed partner, which proved difficult considering Mino was the loudest member of the group most of the time.

Mino came up with a game plan; he would increase his skinship and jokey flirting tenfold and see who'd still tolerate him after a week.  It almost felt like a dating survival show, like that one American show 2ne1-sunbaenim was on.  Instead of giving out roses, he was giving out his ass.  Mino let out a childish giggle at the mental image.

 _Taehyun-ssi, will you accept my ass?_  

Mino was now rolling on his bed cackling hysterically.  There was a sharp angry knock on his bedroom door.  Startled, Mino fell ungracefully to the floor.  Rubbing a hurt arm, Mino opened the door to find a fuming maknae.

"Hyung! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well it's--" a timid Mino was cut off by the angry singer.

"It's 3 a.m!" Taehyun shouted, "You're gonna wake everyone up!"

Mino was getting irritated. "Like you're not, with YOUR shouting primadonna?"

Mino mentally removed the maknae's name from the list of possible sex partners.  Taehyun looked like he could hit Mino, but they froze when they heard a door squeak.  Jinwoo came shuffling out of his room to see what the commotion in the hallway was about.  He yawned before he spoke. "What's going on?"

"Mino-hyung is being totally obnoxious and I'm trying to sleep."

"And Taehyun-ah is shouting at me loud enough to wake everyone else up."

Jinwoo rubbed his eyes and adjusted the hood of his jacket as he thought of a way to keep the two younger men from coming to blows.  "Ok. Taehyunie: go back to your room, cool off, and try going back to sleep."  Taehyun huffed and looked like he was about to say something else, but Jinwoo brought out his sterner more authoritative voice. "Taehyun-ah, just do it.  I will talk to Mino-yah, alright?"

Taehyun's shoulder slumped as he dragged his feet back to his room and mumbled, "Yes Jinwoo-hyung," before closing the door.

Mino had Jinwoo at his fingertips and decided to put his game plan in action early.  He pulled his hyung in for a hug, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist.  He whispered huskily in Jinwoo's ear.  "Thanks Hyung."

A flustered Jinwoo pulled back slightly. "Yah, you're not off the hook yet.  Please bring the volume down a bit or I'll have to bring this little incident up with Seungyoon-ah."

"Yes Hyung," Mino lazily pulled away from Jinwoo, "anything for you."  He winked and closed his door, leaving a confused and blushing Jinwoo out in the dark hallway.

The next morning was the official start of "Project Get Myself Laid" as Mino had named it, and there were three candidates left.  Mino shuffled into the kitchen for breakfast.  Taehyun gave him an icy glare before he stomped out, leaving Mino alone with a shirtless Seungyoon.  Mino licked his lips and thought of a plan of attack.

"What was all that about?" Seungyoon asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh nothing," Mino walked behind Seungyoon's chair.  He popped his knuckles, preparing his hands to massage the younger man and continued speaking, "we had a little tiff last night that Jinwoo-hyung resolved."

"Ah."

Mino brought his hands to Seungyoon's shoulders, ready to work out any tension he had.  Mino was met with a yelp. "Hyung! Your hands are cold.  What were you trying to do?"

"I, uh, was going to rub your shoulders... I guess." All of Mino's confidence was gone.

"Yah! Massage 101 is to make sure your hands are warm," Seungyoon nagged.  With a scowl Mino crossed Seungyoon's name off the list.  It was too early to be nagged like this.  He tuned out the rest of what the leader was saying and went to the fridge to find something to eat.  Seungyoon and Mino heard the front door slam open.  They heard moaning and went to see what was going on.  They were met by Jinwoo holding Seunghoon bridal style as Seunghoon cried out in pain.  While Mino should have been focused on Seunghoon, all he could see was how Jinwoo's biceps bulged as he held the other man in his arms.

Seungyoon yelled, "What happened?"

"We were walking home from the gym and I tripped in a pothole." Seunghoon gritted out. "Hurt my ankle."  

"He said it hurt too much to walk on it. He also landed on his hip pretty hard." Jinwoo calmly added.

"Why didn't you just stop and call someone?" Seungyoon questioned.

"We didn't have our phones, and we were only a block or so away from home so I figured I could just carry him the rest of the way."

Seunghoon cheekily blew Jinwoo a kiss and fluttered his lashes as he sighed, "My hero." Jinwoo just giggled in response.

Mino gulped.  He knew Jinwoo was strong, but not that strong.  It was turning the rapper on.  That thought was caught short as Jinwoo gritted through his teeth. "Can I get some help here?  My arms are giving out."

Seungyoon and Mino rushed over to transfer Seunghoon into their arms.  Seungyoon carried the dancer's legs while Mino carried his torso.  For extra stability, Seunghoon wrapped his arms around Mino's neck.  They carefully starting walking towards the living room so they could place him on the couch.  With a smirk, Seunghoon whispered into Mino's ear. "I saw the way you looked at Hyung, you pervert."

Mino eyes widened in panic.  "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Seunghoon rolled his eyes. "Look, if you think he's hot, just go after him."

They arrived at the couch and gently placed the dancer on it.  Mino gave some thought to what his hyung had just said.  Maybe he was going about all of this the wrong way.  He should have just tried to seduce Jinwoo from the start.  Out of all the members, he felt the most comfortable with Jinwoo.  He never turned away his advances or his need for attention.  He was also gorgeous, charming, and had a cute butt.  It was decided.  "Project Get Myself Laid" was now "Project Hunt a Deer."


	2. Baiting a Deer

Seungyoon had taken over the role of nurse for Seunghoon.  He propped the dancer's ankle up with one of the sofa pillows and began calling the managers to explain how Seunghoon had managed to injure himself this time.  Mino looked to see what Jinwoo was up to.  He was leaning against the front door, with his head bowed as he massaged his overexerted arms.  Seunghoon observed Mino, and cleared his throat.  Mino looked back at the dancer.  Wordlessly, Seunghoon gave Mino his workout towel and motioned over to Jinwoo.  Still a little confused, Mino nodded and took the towel.  He slowly began walking back towards Jinwoo.  Seunghoon smacked the rapper's ass and winked. "Go get him tiger."

Mino quickly plastered on his trademark cocky grin as he edged closer to his hyung.  He quickly invaded Jinwoo's personal space and took hold of his chin with his thumb and index finger.  He slowly raised Jinwoo's head.  With a piercing gaze, Mino looked directly in Jinwoo's eyes which were as big as saucer plates and stated, "You're all sweaty Hyung."  He dragged a finger slowly down Jinwoo's glistening neck.  Mino felt the mat-hyung's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard.  Mino watched a droplet of sweat cascade down the path he had traced with his finger.  "Let me get that for you."  He patted Jinwoo with the fluffy towel Seunghoon had given him, his eyes never leaving the stunned older man's face.  Before a dazed Jinwoo could respond, Mino turned around and moseyed back to the living room, making sure to sway his hips a little as he walked away.  He returned the towel to a snickering Seunghoon and went to his room to figure out more ways to tease and torture Jinwoo into giving him what he wanted.

The next opportunity to bait the deer came around a few hours later.  It was almost dinnertime and Mino could hear someone rummaging for pots and pans as he heard Seunghoon yelling out commands from the couch.  Mino went to go investigate.  "Seunghoon-hyung, what going on out here?"

A busy Jinwoo answered from beyond in the kitchen. "Since Seunghoonie's out of commission, I'm cooking ramen--"

"Under my expert instructions of course."  Seunghoon completed as he lazily scratched his chest.

Mino looked over to the kitchen entrance to see Jinwoo bent over looking for the pot strictly saved for cooking ramen.  He was still in his gym clothes, and his ass looked phenomenal in the tight shorts he was wearing.  Mino wished the older man would turn sideways so he could get a peek of his muscular chest out of the deep arm hole of his loose tanktop. "Yah, be careful you dog, or you'll drool on me."  Seunghoon teased.

Mino tried to concentrate on the dancer's words, but his eyes were glued to Jinwoo. "Huh?"

Seunghoon tutted and pushed Mino's arm off the couch. "You're such a freak."

Hypnotized, Mino walked into the kitchen and back hugged Jinwoo who was now upright facing the stove.  Jinwoo jumped as he felt Mino's arms enclose him. The rapper buried his nose into his hyung's neck smelling his natural scent.  His voice was muffled as he he asked, "Do you need any help?"  

Jinwoo felt the vibrations of Mino's deep voice throughout his entire body.  He stuttered out, "N-no, I-I got it."  He felt Mino slowly rub his lower belly through the thin fabric of his shirt.  His eyes fluttered shut for a moment.  Clearing his throat, he requested, "Go see if Seunghoonie needs anything."

"As you wish Hyung."  He leisurely withdrew from Jinwoo making sure to caress every inch of his torso as he pulled away and walked back to the living room.

"You're gross dude," an amused Seunghoon said.

It was time for dinner a little while later.  Seunghoon had already eaten and was peacefully napping on the couch as the other four dined in the kitchen.  To say that Mino made dinner awkward for Jinwoo was an understatement.  He sat directly across the mat-hyung and rubbed his toned legs with his foot.  The rapper would raise his foot at random intervals.  As of right now, Mino was massaging Jinwoo's calf, threatening to go higher.  He couldn't focus on anything his dongsaengs were talking about.  Without warning Mino raised his foot to Jinwoo's inner thigh merely inches away from his crotch.  he gasped and brought his fist down hard against the table.

"Hyung, is everything ok?" Seungyoon looked concerned.  Mino swiftly moved his foot back down to the floor.

"I think my armed just spasmed from earlier, that's all."  Jinwoo flashed a quick smile so the leader wouldn't suspect anything.

"Ok, if you're sure." Seungyoon glanced away and returned to his conversation with Taehyun.  Jinwoo glared daggers at the smug looking rapper.  He finished his dinner quickly so he could get away from Mino's torment.  As he was leaving the kitchen, he heard a sleepy Seunghoon ask, "Jinwoo-hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Could you take me to my room please?"

Jinwoo sighed.  He was exhausted, but Seunghoon needed help and he couldn't just ignore his injured dongsaeng.  "Ok, but I don't think I can carry you again.  Do you think you could try walking?"

"I don't know, It's still really swollen."

"I'll help if you need me to Hyung."  Mino emerged from the kitchen.  He placed a warm hand on Jinwoo's shoulder.  He felt Jinwoo tense up at his presence.

Before Jinwoo could respond, Seunghoon spoke up. "Sounds good to me."

Taehyun was just leaving the kitchen as they propped Seunghoon in their arms.  They recruited him to go open Seunghoon's door.  Mino supported Seunghoon like he had earlier, while Jinwoo carried the dancer's legs.  Seunghoon whispered to Mino. "So how's it going?"

"Not too well.  I think I pissed him off."

"Wow.  What did you do?"

Their conversation was cut short as they reached the dancer's room.  

"Last stop for Lee Seunghoon," a playful Jinwoo hollered, "choo choo!"  They quickly placed him on the bed and raised his ankle again.  Jinwoo went back to the kitchen to fetch an ice pack. "I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'm gonna make this short and sweet."  Seunhoon had a business-like tone as he spoke. "My doctor's appointment is in one day.  I'm gonna ask Seungyoon and Taehyun to take me and then offer to take them to lunch.  That will leave you and Hyung alone for two to four hours to get the deed in.  You only have one day, Mino-yah.  Don't. Fuck. It. Up."

"Why are you helping me so much with this?" Mino was confused and grateful for Seunghoon's meddling.

"Because I'm tired of you eye-fucking everyone in the dorm.  You've been doing it for weeks man." Mino should have felt offended, but the dancer was right. "Also I think you and him look good together..." Seunghoon muttered under his breath.

"Wait, what was that?"

Jinwoo came back with the ice pack before they could continue their conversation.  He placed it on the dancer's ankle, oblivious to the previous discussion.  They said their goodnights to Seunghoon and turned off the light.

"Hyung?"

"Yes Mino-yah?"

"I'm sorry about dinner.  I know you've had a long day, so I was wondering if I could massage you as an apology."

With trepidation, Jinwoo agreed.  He didn't see the devilish glint in Mino's eye.  Mino took hold of Jinwoo's wrist lightly pulled his innocent hyung into his bedroom.  He placed Jinwoo on his bed face up and removed his hyung's shirt.  He gently tied a scarf around Jinwoo's eyes. "Is this really necessary?" Jinwoo asked wearily.

"Of course."  Mino smiled as he scanned Jinwoo's muscular body hungrily.  He reached for the tube of lotion he kept near his bed and applied a long line of it between Jinwoo's pecs.  The mat-hyung's back arched as he gasped at the cool liquid resting on his skin.  Remembering his massage mishap with Seungyoon earlier that morning, Mino rubbed his hands together and blew on them to warm them up. He then straddled the older man, making sure his ass was resting against his hyung's crotch. Licking his lips, the rapper began to spread the lotion around Jinwoo's chest.  Mino grazed Jinwoo's nipple which made him moan.  With a cocky smirk, the rapper gave full attention to Jinwoo's pert nipples, resting a hand on both of them and began rubbing them in earnest.  Jinwoo began panting and his toes curled in arousal.  He was desperately trying to think of something else to prevent another awkward situation with his annoying dongsaeng, but it was too late.

"Hyung," Mino chuckle wickedly in his ear,"you're hard."  He then licked the shell of Jinwoo's ear.  Completely embarrassed, Jinwoo used his remaining strength to push Mino off of him and ran out the room.  He slammed the door shut, forgetting his shirt and his dignity.  Mino should have felt bad, but hearing how sexy Jinwoo sounded when aroused totally shut off his conscience.  He needed to keep egging the older man on until he snapped and fucked his brains out.  Mino grabbed the forgotten shirt and took a giant whiff of it.  It still smelled like Jinwoo.  He lowered his sweatpants and boxers while still holding the shirt near his face.  Until he seduced Jinwoo, jerking off with his shirt would have to do.

* * *

Mino woke up to Taehyun shaking him awake.  "Hyung! We're gonna be late for our meeting with YG because you slept in jackass!."

"That's today?" Panicked, Mino rose up pushing the maknae off of him as he ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. "Fuck!"

The shower was running, meaning someone else was already using it.  Seunghoon hobbled up to Mino, placing his hands on his dongsaeng's shoulders.  He wiggled his eyebrows as he told Mino, "Jinwoo-hyung's in there."

With quirked eyebrows, Mino nodded.  He opened the bathroom door silently.  He carefully removed his sleep pants and walked cautiously over to the shower.  Jinwoo was humming, unaware of the predator that stood behind the shower door.  He didn't even hear the click of the door as Mino stepped in behind him.  Now was Mino's chance.  He hovered his lips near Jinwoo's ear. "Boo!"

Jinwoo turned around and let out a piercing shriek. "What is wrong with you?!"  He shoved the snorting rapper back.

Trying to catch his breath, Mino puffed out and pointed at his fuming hyung. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"You have serious issues," Jinwoo barked.

They heard a knock on the door. "Is everything ok Hyung?"

"Yes Seungyoon-ah. I just stepped on a comb getting out of the shower." He gave the evil eye to the still snickering rapper as he slammed the shower door shut. "Don't even think of sitting next to me today you ass."

Ok.  Maybe Mino had taken it too far.  He finished his shower quickly as he thought of a way to get back in Jinwoo's good graces.  He sent Jinwoo a text as he got dressed.  Perhaps some aegyo would help Jinwoo recover.

**Mino: T-T T-T T-T Hyung, I'm sorry for this morning. Pleeeeeeeease don't be mad.  I don't want my favorite hyung mad at me. <3**

Jinwoo scoffed as he received Mino's message.  He debated responding at all, but it would bother him if he left a text unanswered.

**Jinwoo-sang: Ok.  I (begrudgingly) accept your apology. But NO funny business in the meeting got it?  Hyung is not joking either. >:(**

Mino smiled at the small angry emoji.  He was even cute when he was angry.  Mino headed for the kitchen.  Jinwoo was sitting down finishing his breakfast.  Without thinking, Mino placed a small kiss on his hyung's head and continued over to the counter to grab a banana to eat in the car over to the YG building.  He didn't even notice the faint blush on Jinwoo's cheeks.  The meeting went off without a hitch.  Mino sat next to a timid Jinwoo, but did as he was told.  He didn't touch or taunt his hyung in any way.  On their way back to the dorm he grabbed Jinwoo's hand out of habit.  Jinwoo just gaped at him.  Everything with Mino had been strange for the past 24 hours.  He would flirt then back away. He would act like a civilized person and then turn into a caveman the next.  What the hell was going on?  Jinwoo didn't get an answer to that question the rest of the day.  The rapper was being exceptionally clingy after they got home from their meeting with YG.  He would pull the deerlike man into his arms every chance he got.  He would play with his hair, connect their fingers together, or rub his arms gently.   While it seemed like Mino was apologizing for his previous behavior, Jinwoo wasn't sure. He went to sleep still puzzled over the rapper's behavior.    

* * *

Mino awoke to his phone buzzing.  He glanced at the time: 10:30 a.m.  He noticed he had a new message from Seunghoon.

**Weird Hyung: We just left. Hyung will be back home from the gym by 11:30.  You have 3 hours to get laid.  I got you a little present.  It's on the kitchen table. Use its contents wisely! ;)**

Seunghoon was really living up to his contact name.  He seemed way too giddy about Mino and Jinwoo possibly having sex.  Mino got out of bed, went to the kitchen, and opened his surprise.  It was a little brown bag with a small drawing of a devil on it; probably Seunghoon's handiwork.  He pulled out a box of condoms, a small red butt plug, and a small bottle of water-based lubricant.  Mino slammed his head on the table. "Oh my God. What the fuck is wrong with you Lee Seunghoon?"  Mino looked at the clock.  He had a little under an hour to prepare for Jinwoo's arrival.

 


	3. Trapping a Deer Part 1

Mino grabbed the plug and lube and headed for the bathroom.  He turned on the shower, allowing it to heat up to the perfect temperature.  He went to his room to grab his shower speaker and ipod.  He flipped to his hip hop playlist and slowly stripped off his black muscle tee and his baggy navy sweatpants.  He gripped the bathroom counter and looked at his reflection in the partially foggy mirror.  He stood only in his red boxers, exposing his muscular body.  His eyes were still puffy from sleep and his hair disheveled.  He took a deep breath and removed his underwear.  It was time to transform from pabo rapper Song Minho to cocky sex god Mino.  He grabbed the lube and the butt plug off the counter and entered the steaming shower.

The hot water cascaded over him.  He stood there for a few moments and closed his eyes, enjoying the heat.  His eyes popped open. _Shit._  He had forgotten to grab his new bottle of body wash from his room.  He looked around the small shower for some type of alternative.  He found a small container of body gel amongst the steam.  It was Jinwoo's.  Mino chuckled.   _How fitting._

The rapper pushed the cap open and the beachy clean scent of his hyung invaded his senses.  Mino's eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the heavenly aroma. He applied a moderate amount to his washcloth and began leisurely scrubbing his body.  He imagined it was Jinwoo's hands massaging and lathering his skin.

_Jinwoo was standing behind him, arms encircling his waist as he washed the hard planes of Mino's stomach.  He painted Mino's neck with light fluttery kisses as his hands reached lower.  He traced the prominent V of the rapper's pelvic muscle with his hands, occasionally scraping the skin lightly with his fingernails.  The mat-hyung reached Mino's neatly trimmed pubic hair and began washing it.  He would tug on the hair periodically, just how Mino liked it.  By this point, Jinwoo was worrying the skin in between his shoulder blades with his teeth as one of his soft firm hands began caressing his semi-hard cock.  The other hand trailed behind Mino's balls to massage his perineum.  Jinwoo licked a stripe up his back and brought his lips to the shell of Mino's ear.  "What do you want Hyung to do now?"_

"Fuck." Mino was panting.  He rested his head against the shower wall as he rubbed his erection with a spit-slicked hand.  He moved his free hand to his backside and "Jinwoo" continued his ministrations.

_Jinwoo commanded Mino onto his knees.  He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up three of fingers.  The older man circled Mino's entrance with his index finger as the rapper began to moan.  He carefully inserted the finger and lazily thrusted it in and out of the fluttering muscle.  Jinwoo slowly added a second finger and then a third. The mat-hyung brought his other hand to Mino's crotch and began stroking his hard shaft.  He used a few droplets of precum to lubricate the head of his dongsaeng's cock and began massaging it with his fingers.  Mino's lip began to tremble as he pushed back against Jinwoo's fingers and thrusted forward into Jinwoo's hand simultaneously.  Jinwoo's chest was flat against Mino's back as he nibbled on the rapper's earlobe and murmured "You want  Hyung to fuck you, don't you Minho-yah?"  The use of his first name made Mino shudder.  He only trusted himself to nod in response._

Mino slowly removed his fingers from his ass as he stood up to grab the crimson butt plug from the shower shelf.  He lathered the plug with lube before he repositioned himself.  His back was now laying flat against the shower's porcelain floor.  Mino spread his legs as far apart as could in the confined space and brought his knees up to his chest so he had a better angle to insert the toy into himself.  He closed his eyes and returned to his smutty daydream.

_Jinwoo positioned himself in between Mino legs.  He brought one the legs up to lips and began licking down the rapper's quaking limb.  Jinwoo placed his mouth on Mino's strong calf and began to suck on it, marking it his.  Mino gasped at the new sensation.  It wasn't long before Jinwoo placed the head of his cock near Mino's entrance.  Mino was getting impatient.  As if sensing his dongsaeng's mood, Jinwoo pushed the head of his erection into Mino's waiting muscle.  He pushed himself in little by little, waiting for Mino to accommodate  his size.  The older man began to thrust slowly listening to the rapper pant beneath him.  Mino hooked his left leg over Jinwoo's back and signaled his hyung to go faster.  The mat-hyung was thrusting into him in earnest.  The rapper scraped Jinwoo's back with his blunt fingernails.  Mino's leaking erection was trapped between their wet bodies.  He felt it pass over Jinwoo's abs repeatedly.  It was a different kind of sensation than what he was used to, but it felt amazing.  He was moaning loudly, ready to come at any moment.  But before he could, Jinwoo bit his neck, hard._

Mino gasped.  He was harshly yanked out of his fantasy as icy water poured over his heated body.  He had used up all of the hot water.   _Christ, how long have I been in here?_  The universe answered his question as he heard the front door open. _Shit._  Mino had to make himself presentable fast.  He carefully removed the butt plug and slowly stood.  He shut off the freezing shower and grabbed the lube off the wet floor.  He sprinted to his room to find something to wear.  He scanned his floor and found a pair of clean black basketball shorts and Jinwoo's baggy olive workout shirt.  It was a bit of a tight fit, but the fabric hugged every muscle on Mino's torso leaving nothing to the imagination.  He decided to go commando underneath his shorts, because he liked the feeling and it was easy access for Jinwoo later.  Mino looked at himself in the mirror.  He looked downright fuckable with his tight clothes and his messy, unstyled wet hair.  He watched a water droplet trickle down his neck.  Jinwoo would be insane  to turn him down.  He made sure he placed the lube in his pocket and left his room.  With a sly grin, he headed to the kitchen to trap his prey.

* * *

A nature documentary began playing in the rapper's head as walked down the silent hallway.  He suppressed a giggle or two as a dull narrator with a British accent took over his inner monologue.

_To catch a deer, one must approach it in quiet gentle manner as to not frighten it away._

Mino edged closer to the kitchen.  He spotted Jinwoo out of the corner of his eye sitting at the table.

_Here we see a young buck at rest.  He is totally unaware of the hunter standing just right outside the clearing._

"What was that?" Jinwoo was focused on his phone.  

Mino's eyes widened in embarrassment.   _Did I really say that outloud?_  "Oh, I was just thinking of some possible rap lyrics."

"Ah."  Jinwoo took a sip from his water bottle and Mino licked his lips as he watched the muscles of his hyung's throat work.  The rapper took a seat across from him.  Jinwoo looked up from his phone to speak to the younger man.  "Do you know why there's a box of condoms on the table?"  

Mino gulped.  He needed to play it cool.  He stood up and went to the fridge to search for the orange juice carton, turning away from Jinwoo so he could figure out what to say.  He figured he could probably pin it on the maknaes, but this was all Seunghoon's doing anyway so he might as well be blamed for it.  Lazily, Mino stated, "I think they're Seunghoon-hyung's.  He probably bought them in hopes of getting laid but we all know that's never gonna happen."

Jinwoo scoffed.  "You're probably right.  He's been so sex-crazed lately."  

"Really?" Mino's ears perked up at his innocent hyung using such a phrase.  Still crouched, he found the juice carton and began to take a drink from it.

"Yeah," Jinwoo continued as his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment, "like he came to me about a month ago and, without saying a word, he handed me this brown bag that had a Fleshjack, lube, and a book on anal sex inside it."

Mino's eyes bulged out of his skull as he choked on the orange juice.  He bolted upright, bashing his head on the ceiling of the fridge as he hacked his lungs out.  Jinwoo sprung up from the table and ran over to his coughing dongsaeng. "Oh my God! Are you alright?"

_So much for playing it cool jackass._  Mino's face looked like a ripe tomato. With his nose and throat still burning from the acidic liquid, he wheezed out, "I'm fine. Juice went down the wrong tube."  

Jinwoo rubbed his hand up and down the rapper's back.  It sent shivers over Mino's spine. "Is there anything I could do for you Mino-yah?" Flashes of his showertime fantasy played before Mino's eyes.  A cheshire grin formed on his face.  This was his chance.

Mino hoped his limited acting skill and his obnoxious aegyo would help him out.  He put on a pathetic cute voice like that of a hurt child.  "Could you kiss me to make it better?"  He turned to Jinwoo with puppy dog eyes and pouted.

Jinwoo let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair.  "What?" The older man's hair was now slightly ruffled and all Mino could think of was just how he couldn't wait to mess it up even more later.

Mino figured he should probably stick with the cute and innocent schtick for a few more seconds before he changed strategies. Mino repeated his request with the same high pitched gravelly "cute" voice as before.  "I want you to give me a kiss to make me feel better. Pleeease, Jinu-hyung."  He dragged his index finger along Jinwoo's Adam's apple until he reached the scooped neck of his black tank top.  He hooked the finger inside, and began reeling in the dazed man like he was the catch of the day.

"Y-yah!" Jinwoo yelped, once again confused at Mino's brash behavior.

Mino flashed a devilish smirk. It was time to get more sultry. Removing his finger from the shirt, the rapper brought his hands to Jinwoo's quaking shoulders. He slid off the loose royal blue hoodie, enjoying every inch of pale flesh that came into view.  Mino ran his hands slowly up his hyung's stiff shaking arms.  The rapper made sure to pause at Jinwoo's biceps and gave them a quick squeeze before he trailed them up Jinwoo's neck. He then grasped the older's chin and tilted it upwards so he could look into those large doe eyes. They were widened in confusion or perhaps fear. Mino heard Jinwoo's breath hitch as he moved in even closer. Their lips were mere centimeters apart.  Mino could practically feel the heat coming off of his hyung's flushed face.  Mino gave Jinwoo a heated gaze as he licked his lips.  Jinwoo's lips parted with a whimper and his eyes fluttered. A sly smile appeared on Mino's face when he saw the effect he had on his hyung. Jinwoo was putty in his hands.  He moved in closer and watched Jinwoo give in.  The deer-like man's eyes were completely shut and his mouth was slightly puckered and waiting for Mino's lips.  

The devil on Mino's shoulder convinced him to tease Jinwoo just one last time.  Their lips were only a hair's width apart, but Mino removed his grip from Jinwoo's jaw and turned to leave the kitchen.  He heard Jinwoo let out a huff of frustration. Mino planned to just saunter away but a firm grip on wrist prevented that.

 

A/N: A Fleshjack is a masturbatory device.


	4. Trapping a Deer Part 2

"Song Minho," Jinwoo whispered. His jaw was clenched despite his calm tone. It was like a quiet roll of thunder before a raging storm.

Mino worried his lip.  Had he pushed the older man too far?  Mino cleared his throat and responded to his full name. "Yeah?"

There was no response.  Mino was ready to apologize, or make joke, or just do something to clear the tense air that engulfed them.  Before he could, Jinwoo pushed Mino against the fridge and pinned his arms above his head, causing the appliance and it contents to rattle. Mino's throat went dry and he gulped. The prey had become the predator.    

Mino had never seen his hyung so angry.  Jinwoo's eyes burned with fire as whispered, "What the _fuck_ is going on here?"  Jinwoo's voice crescendoed with every word he spoke, "First you act like you want me, then you push me aside, and you practically give me a fucking footjob in front of the maknaes!" Mino bit his lip.  He had never heard Jinwoo curse like this before.  Mino felt his stomach flip in fear and arousal simultaneously.  Jinwoo was nowhere near finished. "But that wasn't even the end of it was it Minho?"

"N-"

"That was rhetorical!" Jinwoo gritted his teeth. "Then you molest me and tease me under the guise that it was an apology and then almost gave me a heartattack in the shower the next morning!"  Jinwoo was practically roaring at this point. "And then you have the nerve to kiss me on the head and hold my hand like you're my fucking boyfriend!"  Jinwoo transferred Mino's limp hands to his left hand and jabbed the index finger of his right hand into Mino's panting chest in a single motion.  His voice simmered down to a quiet murmur, but his tone was just as intense. "So, I'm going to ask you one more time, what the **_fuck_** is this all about?"

Jinwoo's scalding eyes had not left his the entire time he was speaking. Mino squirmed.  His skin was a sea of goosebumps and his hair stood on end.  His entire body was pulsating. He didn't know what to focus on; the pounding of his heart or the blood rushing to his cock.  He was going to explode if he didn't do something.  

Mino crashed his lips into Jinwoo's as a response to the previous question.  The rapper let out a high pitched whimper he didn't even know he was holding in.  He pulled back and looked into Jinwoo's eyes.  The fire in them had dissipated.  He looked dumfounded.  His mouth was open in shock. His grip on Mino's wrists loosened, but the hand on Mino's chest gripped at his shirt tighter. Jinwoo stood there silent and immobile.  It was as if Mino's kiss had turned him to stone.  

Mino closed his eyes and went in for another kiss.  Jinwoo did not back away like he thought he would. However, he still wasn't moving.  He began to massage Jinwoo's still lips with his own hoping it would bring Jinwoo out of his stupor.  Jinwoo fully let go of Mino's wrists and moved his hand to the back of Mino's neck. The hand on his chest pulled him in closer so the kiss was doing something.  Then Mino felt Jinwoo's lips begin to move with his own. The younger took hold of Jinwoo's silky hair with a freed hand and gave the strands a soft tug while the other hand traveled down to his chest.  Jinwoo gasped in response and Mino took the opportunity to run his tongue over Jinwoo's parted lips.  He whispered into Jinwoo's warm panting mouth, "I want you Hyung." He nibbled on Jinwoo's bottom lip before he dove in for another kiss.

Jinwoo moaned into the heated kiss.  He trailed his hands down Mino's torso to the hem of the cotton shirt and lifted it up so he could bring them underneath to touch the rappers toned stomach.  He scraped his fingernails against the heated flesh and felt Mino's muscles jump.  His dongsaeng gripped at his waist and moved to kiss down his jaw to the two moles on his neck in response.  He nibbled the skin between them and Jinwoo let out a shaky "F-fuck." Mino had found a sweet spot.  The rapper took his tongue and lapped at the skin and the hands on his ab muscles froze.  He alternated between licking and biting as Jinwoo cursed again. "Oh my God. Fuck Minho." Mino smirked and reveled in the sound of Jinwoo cursing and saying his name in pleasure.  If everything went according to plan he'd be hearing more of that shortly.  

The rapper grunted as Jinwoo pushed him back against the fridge and cupped his crotch. Jinwoo smiled coyly. "Minho-yah, you're hard." He lightly rubbed Mino's erection through cool slick fabric of his basketball shorts.  He heard Mino whimper and watched the rapper buck his hips in an attempt to get closer to his touch.  Jinwoo gripped Mino's shirt again and took hold of his dongaeng's clothed erection. "Is this my shirt?"

Mino nodded and his eyes fluttered as Jinwoo began moving the fabric up and down his cock slowly.

Jinwoo flashed a devilish grin and tisked. "Naughty naughty boy."  

Mino moaned as Jinwoo increased the speed of his hand.  The older brought his mouth to Mino's jaw and nibbled a line to his ear.  He took hold of the rapper's earlobe and worried it with his teeth.  Mino was panting hard.  Jinwoo took that as a signal to grip his dongaeng harder and rubbed his cock in earnest. Jinwoo felt a firm hand grab his wrist.  A deep hoarse voice rang out in the kitchen "S-stop, you're gonna make me cum."   

It was Jinwoo's turn to tease. He went back to lightly rubbing Mino's cock and gave it a gentle squeeze when he felt Mino try to push closer to his touch. "But what if _I_ want you to cum?"  His voice was huskier and deeper than usual as he spoke.  He followed every word with a feathery kiss to the rapper's quivering throat.  "Don't you want to cum Minho-yah?"

"Y-yes, but, but--" Mino paused as Jinwoo licked a stripe up his Adam's apple. "--Oh God..." Jinwoo had once again picked up the pace of his hand against his crotch. He needed to finish his thought but his hyung was making that task difficult.  He took hold of Jinwoo's hand again and grasped his hip with the other. "--but I want you to fuck me first." Mino then grabbed the firm cheeks of Jinwoo's ass and pulled him closer as he gave the man a searing kiss.

Jinwoo groaned in return. He then wrapped his arms around his dongsaeng's neck and walked them backwards until his back hit the kitchen table. Mino grinded their crotches together and ripped his lips off Jinwoo's. "Shirt off," he demanded.

The singer yanked it off and threw it away, not caring where it landed.  Mino followed suit and ripped his off as well.  He watched as Jinwoo scanned his chest with lust.  Mino smirked and latched his mouth to Jinwoo's pale neck and kissed down to his chest, his hand ghosting the singer's sides.  He traced the outline of Jinwoo's pecs with the tip of his tongue and felt the man shudder.  He tongued his way back to the center of the singer's chest and kissed a trail to Jinwoo's left nipple.  Mino teased the dusty pink bud with his hot breath and he felt Jinwoo's fingers work their way into his damp hair.  He gave the pert bud an experimental lick and he heard his hyung gasp as the fingers in his hair tightened.  He wrapped his lips around the nipple and lapped at it.  Jinwoo let out a breathy high pitched moan and Mino smiled around the pert bud.  His hyung was shuddering with pleasure with just a simple flick of his tongue.  He had never been with someone so sensitive.  Mino removed his mouth from Jinwoo's chest and grinned when the man whimpered with loss.  He licked the pad of his thumb and brought it to Jinwoo's right nipple and traced a faint circle around it.  Jinwoo was panting at the whisper of a touch. He glanced up to his hyung's lust blown eyes with a sultry stare. "Have you ever cum from someone only playing with your nipples?"

Jinwoo bit his lip as Mino pressed harder against his nipple. "Y-yeah."  

Mino smiled mischievously. "That's fucking hot." He then reattached his mouth to Jinwoo's left nipple and fully massaged the right with his thumb as Jinwoo's knees threatened to buckle.  

Jinwoo detangled his hands from Mino's hair and bolted them to the table to stabilize himself.  His skin was on fire and smothered in goosebumps from the Mino's wicked ministrations.  Heat pooled in his lower belly as he whispered his dongsaeng's name like a chant.  Mino smirked as he felt Jinwoo's erection rub against him.  Jinwoo's moans grew louder and more ragged as Mino nipped lightly at the abused bud in his warm mouth.  The delicious sounds of his hyung egged him on.  He wanted to hear the sounds his hyung made when he came.  Before he could though, Jinwoo pulled him up by the shoulders and flipped them around.

Mino was pinned to the table. In one fluid swoop Jinwoo had bent him down, held his hands over his head, and somehow managed to hook one of his thick legs around his lithe torso.  His eyes widened in surprise. "How did you do that?"

Panting, Jinwoo just shrugged and chuckled.  He raised up on his tip toes so he could bring his soft lips to Mino's.  "Where do you want me to fuck you?"  He swiped his tongue over Mino's parted lips.

Eyes fluttering, Mino answered."Living room." The bedrooms were too far away.  He needed the older man now.

Jinwoo went to unhook Mino's leg from his body except the leg remained locked in place.  He looked down at his dongsaeng ready to question him but Mino spoke before he could.  "Jinu-hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Do you--" Mino paused, almost embarrassed by what he was going to request.  Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Do you think you could carry me there?"  He had an almost shy look in his eyes which was comical after all they had already done.

Not one to disappoint his dongsaengs, Jinwoo agreed to the request with a delicate smile and a nod of his head. "Here, sit up and wrap your legs around my waist. Then wrap your arms around my neck and I'll grab your hips and I think we'll be good."

Mino followed Jinwoo's instructions and soon he was off the table and placed comfortably and safely in his hyung's arms.  The atmosphere had completely changed in only a matter of seconds.  It wasn't a bad change, but Mino had never dealt with kind of ebb and flow before.  All of his other hookups were quick and hot.  Not to say this wasn't, but the heat was more of a simmer than a rapid boil.  It was more gentle and laid back kind of like how Jinwoo was regularly.  Mino rested his face against Jinwoo's neck and breathed in his scent like he had done a day earlier.  Before he knew it, Mino felt the cold leather of their black sectional sofa against his back.  He almost regretted his decision.  He should have said the bedroom so he could stay in his hyung's arms just a little longer.

Jinwoo brought his lips to the crook of Mino's neck and lathered it with wet passionate kisses. Jinwoo gently removed his arms from the rapper's hips and placed one on either side of his head. Mino hadn't moved his arms or his legs.  Instead he began rutting against the older man.  Jinwoo hummed in approval.  He licked his way up to Mino's lips and thrusted his hips to meet the younger's.  Mino let out a groan and Jinwoo went in for a heated kiss.  Soon both men were panting and the speed of their grinding increased.  Mino move his hands to massage the silky strands of Jinwoo's.  Jinwoo dragged his lips away slowly.  Mino whimpered at the loss, but Jinwoo's lips were still only a small fraction away from his.  He felt his hyung's hot breath caress his face. "Mino-yah, I can't wait any longer."

"Can't either." Mino stroked Jinwoo's hair. "Go grab the condoms, I have lube in my pocket."

"It's almost like you planned this Minho-yah." Jinwoo gave the younger man a coy grin.

Mino smiled back and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I did."  He rose up so he could place his lips to the shell of Jinwoo's ear. "You're so sexy, Hyung. How could I not?"

Jinwoo just scoffed and untangled himself from his dongsaeng's limbs.  He turned back towards the kitchen and Mino enjoyed the view.  Jinwoo's pale sculpted back contrasted with his black spandex leggings beautifully.  They were tight and left nothing to the imagination.  Mino fondled his dick through his shorts as Jinwoo turned around with the box of condoms in his hand.

His eyes gleamed with desire at the sight before him.  Without a word, Jinwoo kneeled in front of his dongsaeng and pulled the slinky shorts down past his ankles.  He rummaged through the pockets to find the small bottle of lube. He kissed up Mino's toned legs and spread them apart.  He felt Mino tremble as he nibbled the skin of his inner thigh.  He nuzzled at Mino's manicured sack and kissed up his hard cock until he reached the head that dribbled with precum.  Mino's hands were balled into fists as Jinwoo enveloped the tip with his lips.  The rapper moaned as the other man tongued the slit. "Fuuuuuck."

Jinwoo slowly brought more of Mino into his mouth as he brought a hand to the rapper's backside.  He teased Mino's fluttering hole by sliding his middle finger up and down the crack of his ass.  Mino groaned.  He was torn.  He wanted Jinwoo to continue the foreplay, but he needed to get fucked before he exploded.  With a sigh, he took hold of Jinwoo's chin and softly pushed the singer off his cock.  "Hyung, I wasn't kidding.  I need you to fuck me now!"

"Don't you need to be prepped?" The caring side of his hyung appeared. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I already did." Mino watched as Jinwoo's eyes flashed with lust. "I fucked myself in the shower thinking about you Hyung."

"Holy shit." Jinwoo rose up and pounced on the younger. He crashed their lips together again as Mino tugged at his leggings.  Taking the hint, Jinwoo yanked them down his sculpted legs and it was Mino's time to curse.

"Goddamn..." Jinwoo stood only in a black jockstrap that was tented from the hard cock poking out of the top.  Mino's mouth watered at the sight.  He hooked his finger beneath the elastic and tugged the older man to him.  "I want you to fuck me doggystyle."  He snapped the elastic and pulled it down.

* * *

They moved into position and Jinwoo rolled a condom onto his dick.  Mino calmly stroked himself as Jinwoo reached for the lube.  He applied a liberal amount to his shaft and applied some to his fingers and brought the slick digits to Mino's waiting hole.  He kissed down the rapper's sweaty back as he rubbed Mino's entrance with his fingers. Mino shivered and let out a whine. Jinwoo brought his dick to the fluttering muscle and watched as Mino arched his back and pushed himself backward.  "Are you ready?"

Mino's throat was dry so all he could do was eagerly nod. The rapper held his breath as the head of Jinwoo's hard cock breached his entrance.  Jinwoo inched himself into Mino's hole.  He let Mino adjust before he pushed the rest of the way in.  He rested there until he felt Mino push back against him and requested him to move. He rested his hands on Mino's hips and began thrusting into the tight heat.

Mino grasped the edge of the sofa as his eyes rolled back in his head.  Jinwoo was hitting Mino's prostate with every thrust and the slow rhythm of his thrusts caused his dick to drag along the spot, prolonging the burning pleasure.  The rapper let out a shaky "F-fuck Hyuung."

Mino grinded back against Jinwoo's pelvis and the hands on his hips clasped him tighter. Soon they were pushing against each other at a fevered pace.  Mino rose up and pressed back against Jinwoo so his back was glued to the older man's chest.  A hand removed itself from the rapper's hip and grabbed his leaking erection and began stroking him.  Mino cried out in pleasure.  Jinwoo removed his other hand from Mino's hip and brought two fingers into his dongsaeng's open panting mouth. Mino nibbled and licked the salty pads of his hyung's fingers.  A husky voice sighed behind him.  "You're close aren't you, Minho-yah?"

"Y-yeah."

"I want you on your back."

Mino's eyes widened at the request.  While he had always fantasized about someone fucking him missionary, no one ever requested it in real life.  He usually came similar to this; on his knees facing away from his bed partner as the guy jerked off behind him. "I'm fine like this though."

Mino let out a pathetic whine as the speed of hyung's thrusts stalled almost to a hault. "That wasn't a request Minho-yah." Every word was accompanied by a partial thrust that teased the younger man and drove him crazy. "I want you on your back and I want to watch you cum."

Mino unleashed a deep moan at Jinwoo's firm demand.  Mino swallowed and quietly muttered, "Where do you want me?"

Jinwoo smiled in victory.  He kissed behind Mino's ear. "How about on the rug? It's probably softer than the floor. Grab some sofa pillows and I'll move the coffee table so we have room."

Mino faintly smiled; even in the middle of sex Jinwoo was polite and thought of his comfort before his own.  He whimpered in loss as Jinwoo pulled out of him and pushed the glass coffee table off of the white shag rug and onto the golden wood floors.  Mino grabbed two of the oversized red pillows from the couch and placed one behind his head.  Jinwoo placed the other underneath Mino's lower back so his pelvis was tilted upwards.  He settled himself between the rapper's legs and placed one on his shoulder.  The other leg wrapped around the singer's hip.  Jinwoo placed fluttery kisses on Mino's calf as he began thrusting into him.

Mino fought the urge to close his eyes as he looked up at his hyung.  Jinwoo's rich chocolate brown hair was disheveled and damp with sweat. His lips were plump and red from countless passionate kisses. His skin was flushed pink from his cheeks down and his entire body glistened with a delicate layer of sweat.  The afternoon light gave Jinwoo a slight golden glow.  Mino thought he had never been more stunning.  He brought his hands to the back of Jinwoo's neck and stared into his gorgeous dark eyes.  Breathlessly, Mino requested with a warm smile, "Come here, kiss me."

Jinwoo returned the smile with his own dimpled one and bent down to honor his donsaeng's request.  The change in angle brought Jinwoo deeper into Mino. The younger man saw stars. His eyes fluttered and he moaned. "Fuck I'm close." Jinwoo brought his hand to Mino's shaft and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Faster," Mino grunted.

Jinwoo obliged and soon the sound of slapping skin and Mino's moans rang out in the open space.  Mino chanted Jinwoo's name and obscenities like a prayer as he was brought closer and closer to the edge.  The heat in his lower belly was unbearable.  It felt as if Jinwoo read his mind because he bent down and brought his lips to the shell of Mino's ear.  In a deep husky voice, the singer whispered. "Cum for me Minho-yah, cum for me."

That was all Mino needed to hear.  He came with a roaring "FUCK!"  His body shuddered as thick ropes of white painted his chest.  He felt Jinwoo try to pull out but he coiled his legs tighter around him. "No." In a raspy voice, Mino commanded, "I want you to cum inside me. Keep fucking me.  Keep fucking me, please."

Mino continued muttering filthy encouragement as Jinwoo's thrusts became faster and more erratic.  His voice wavered in between low grunts and high pants and whines. His brow was scrunched in concentration and his eyes were closed.  Mino knew the older man was close.  The rapper brought his hands to Jinwoo's chest to tease the man's pert nipples.  He gave one of them an experimental twist.  Mino watched Jinwoo's body shudder and contort as waves of pleasure washed over him from the touch.  Jinwoo threw his head back in a silent scream and Mino felt the latex condom expand inside him with his hyung's release.  Jinwoo collapsed on top of the younger as his body twitched with aftershocks from his intense orgasm. Mino placed his a hands on Jinwoo's back gently massaging it and placed a kiss on his hyung's sweaty temple.

 


	5. Finding a Dear

Jinwoo rolled off Mino and laid next to him.  Both men stared at the ceiling as they caught their breath. A beaming Mino exclaimed,"Holy fuck. That. Was.  _Awesome!"_

"Yeah." Jinwoo was still panting slightly.

Mino turned his body to look at Jinwoo. "You were like the fucking Incredible Hulk!"

Jinwoo sat up and whipped his head to look at Mino.  He had a worried expression on his face. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, not at all." Mino gently pushed Jinwoo back down. He positioned Jinwoo's body so he could lay his head on the older man's chest. "You were amazing." He placed a gentle kiss on Jinwoo's collarbone.

Jinwoo rolled his eyes at the praise.  He gave Mino's head a light shove. "Yah, you're making me blush."  He felt the rapper snort into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Mino so they could cuddle closer together.  

They sat in silence for a while, trying to collect their thoughts.  Jinwoo broke the silence. "We should probably get up soon."

Mino whined into Jinwoo's chest. "Nooooo, I don't want to."  Jinwoo's skin was warm and unbelievably soft.  It felt like velvet against his cheek.  Mino could probably lie there the rest of day if he was given the option. "You're too comfortable.  You really are like a warm blanket Hyung."

 The rapper's deep voice vibrated against Jinwoo's skin, tickling him.  "But the others will be back soon Mino-yah."

"Eh, it's not like they haven't seen naked dudes before."

Jinwoo snorted. "True, but I don't think they've seen two of their bandmates cuddling naked post-coitus on the living room floor before."

Mino lifted his head and quirked an eyebrow at Jinwoo. "Hyung, we'll be lucky if Seunghoon-hyung doesn't come home with a 'Congratulations on the Sex' cake." He trailed kisses up a giggling Jinwoo's chest until he reach the man's smiling lips.

Jinwoo's bright chuckle filled the air. "Very true." He stroked Mino's hair as the rapper hovered over him. "That boy is so bizarre sometimes."

Beaming down at the smiling man, Mino replied, "there's a reason he's 'Weird Hyung' in my phone." He looked into the warm eyes of his hyung and bent down for a chaste kiss. He followed every words with a soft peck to Jinwoo's pliant lips. "For whatever reason, he pretty much set this up."

"Wait, what?" Jinwoo's eyes widened and he pressed his hand to Mino's lips, blocking the rapper's attempt at another kiss.  His donsaeng's eyebrows raised in confusion as he grumbled at Jinwoo's sudden rejection.  He reminded the singer of a dejected puppy whose owner had stopped petting him, but that was beside the point.  Jinwoo needed an explanation  _now_. 

Sensing the change in mood, Mino rolled off of Jinwoo and leaned against the couch.  He looked at Jinwoo's face trying to gauge the man's emotions.  He didn't look outright pissed, but he didn't look happy either.  Mino opened his mouth to apologize, but Jinwoo spoke before he could.

"I'm not mad at you Mino-yah, if that's what you're thinking." He sat up and brushed his hand against Mino's cheek. He watched as Mino's tense shoulders relaxed. "I just need you to explain to me just how Seunghoon's involved."

Mino took a deep breath in and spouted out his explanation at the speed of light without stopping, much like a child trying to get out of trouble. " _I've been super horny and jerking off wasn't cutting it so I thought i could seduce one of you guys to fuck me by teasing and flirting one of you to the brink and then i started laughing super loud at the fact that i was giving my ass away like a prize on a dating show and I woke Taehyunie up and he got mad at me and you broke up the fight and then I started flirting with you and then I tried giving Seungyoonie a massage but my hands were too cold so he nagged me and then you came in holding Seunghoon-hyung with your fucking amazing biceps and he was all like 'hey, you think Hyung's hot go after him' and i was like 'holy shit that's a good idea' and then I flirted with you again and then he became like my wingman and was all like 'I'm giving you a day to seduce Hyung'  and then he gave me a butt plug, lube and condoms and then i jerked off in the shower thinking about you fucking me and then you came in all sexy and stuff then I pissed you off and the we made out and had sex and cuddled and now we're here and I've ruined everything..."_ He looked down, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Jinwoo's mouth was partially opened and he had a confused expression on his face as he tried to decipher all the information that came running out of his dongsaeng's mouth.  "Ok, let me get this straight," he brought a hand to cradle his chin as he continued, "you were horny and felt the need to seduce one of us, then Seunghoon convinced you to go after me and he helped you do so."

Mino just nodded in agreement, still too embarrassed to lift his head.

 Jinwoo clucked his tongue and huffed. "That little shit."  He flopped down beside a shocked Mino and muttered under his breath while rubbing his face with his hands, "The one time I tell him to not interfere he does this..."

 Mino's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "Wait, interfere?" He turned to face Jinwoo who looked somewhat panicked at the question.

Jinwoo was wracking his brain for a way to answer the rapper's question.  Uncertain of how his words were going to work out, he began to answer. "Well... I..." Jinwoo bowed his head and sighed in defeat. "I told him a while back that I liked you in more than an older brother kind of way and..." The singer trailed off, blushing at his sudden awkward confession.

Mino leaned in with anticipation. "And?"

The singer just shrugged, too insecure to finish his sentence.  Mino took Jinwoo's face in his hands and raised it so he could look into the singer's discouraged eyes, but the older man wouldn't meet his gaze.  Mino figured he just needed reassurance. "It's ok Hyung, I won't judge you. Just finish your thought."

Still looking downward, Jinwoo conceded, "He said he would help me 'win you' or something like that and i told him to not bother since I figured you wouldn't see me that way anyway." He risked a glance up at his dongsaeng and puffed out a slight chuckle. "But I guess I was wrong."

Mino's mouth broke out in a dopey grin. "I guess so." Still holding Jinwoo's face, He inched forward and brought their lips together. "In fact, I guess I can say the feelings are mutual."

Jinwoo snorted. "So cheesy."

"Yah!" Mino wrestled a laughing Jinwoo to the floor, straddling him and pinning his hands above his head. 

Jinwoo's eyes twinkled with amusement. "This might be a bit presumptuous, but next time we do this can you not torture me for two days and just, I don't know, ask me to dinner or something?" He brightly smiled at Mino whose face hovered above him.

Mino grinned and jumped for joy internally. " _Next time!" Holy shit there's gonna be a next time!_ "Ok, how about Saturday? Ramen and dramas in my room. Clothing optional." 

Jinwoo's bright Imja-do laugh filled the space as his dongsaeng peppered his face with light kisses. "Haha, sure."

Mino ended his assault by pressing his lips to Jinwoo's in a firm kiss.  Their kisses started out chaste but were soon heated and passionate. Mino's hands ended up entangled in Jinwoo's hair as the older's hands gently scratched up and down his spine.  Jinwoo hooked one of his legs around Mino's lower back as they began grinding their hips together.  A melody of heated pants and grunts played between the two men.  Mino took Jinwoo's bottom lip between his teeth as he seductively suggested, "Round two?"

Before a moaning Jinwoo could respond, a chorus of shrieks shattered the atmosphere.

" _OH MY GOD! MY EYES!_ " Seungyoon's Busan dialect exploded from his mouth as he covered his burning face with his hands.

Mino and Jinwoo leaped apart.  Mino covered himself with one of the couch pillows and Jinwoo followed suit.  Their skin matched the cherry red hue of the fabric.

Taehyun looked like he was going to faint as he slid against the wall and plopped ungraciously to the floor.  He ran his finger's through his hair as he whispered, "We're gonna have to douse the furniture with holy water before I can even sit in this room again..."

"No, we're gonna have to burn  _everything_  and then clean the room with holy water." Seungyoon joined the other singer. "We might need a priest."

"I really liked that rug too..."

Seunghoon collapsed on the floor, dying with hysterical laughter at the horror painted on the maknae line's faces. "Oh my God, my stomach! I'm gonna throw up! I'm gonna throw up!"

In the chaos, Jinwoo managed to unfreeze himself long enough to find his leggings and Mino's shorts so they could have some fraction of dignity left.  He pushed the shorts to the younger who nodded his head in silent thanks.

Still laughing, Seunghoon sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "That was  _amazing_. Nothing will top this moment. Ever."

"Good to know, asshole!" Mino flipped his giggling hyung off and scowled, still embarrassed.

"Don't be so....butthurt." Seunghoon winked and wiggled his eyebrows at the growling rapper, laughing at his own joke. 

 Mino was going to get up and punch the man, but Jinwoo grasped his wrist and pulled him back.  The singer traced soothing circles between the rapper's shoulder blades with his soft fingers.  Mino discreetely leaned into the touch.  

* * *

After the dust had settled, and the mortified couple put the rest of their clothes back on, Jinwoo ordered take-out for dinner and Mino bought enough soju bottles to intoxicate an army as an apology for "traumatizing" the maknaes.  They ate on the bare living room floor because Taehyun demanded the "soiled" rug be removed from the space.  Mino, Jinwoo, and surprisingly (but not really) Seunghoon had no problem sitting on the sofa pillows, much to the other two's chagrin, while Seungyoon and Taehyun opted for towels stating that they were probably more sanitary.  The only sounds that could be heard was the clinking of chopsticks against take-out containers.  Being Winner's leader, Seungyoon took it upon himself to break the awkward silence.

"It's not that we're against your relationship," Seungyoon tried to explain in between bites of food, "it was just--"

"Like walking in on your parents or siblings having sex." Taehyun finished bluntly before he took a delicate sip of soju.

Seunghoon snorted, Mino's face reddened, and Jinwoo pulled the chords of his jacket so the hood hid his burning face, like a turtle hiding in its shell.  More awkward silence ensued. After a while, Mino cleared his throat and tried thinking of a safe conversation topic.  "So Hyung, what did they say about your ankle?"   

"Just a severe sprain." Seunghoon replied with his mouth full of noodles.  He took a moment to swallow before he continued. "I have to avoid putting weight on it for a few more days, but the doctor figured I'll be walking normally by next week as long as I keep it wrapped and supported."

Mino lightly punched the dancer's shoulder, "Yah, you really are indestructible Hyung."

Dinner ended soon after with Seungyoon and Taehyun retiring to their rooms.  Seunghoon rested on the couch with his ankle elevated as Mino and Jinwoo cleaned up.  Mino placed the delivery dishes outside their door and headed to the kitchen where Jinwoo was rinsing the soju glasses in the kitchen sink.  The rapper snuck up behind the humming man and wrapped his tan arms around Jinwoo's middle.  The singer gasped in surprise, almost dropping one of the glasses in his hand. He swatted at the rapper's forearm. "Don't do that!" 

Mino rested his chin on Jinwoo's shoulder. "Sorry Hyung."

"Just warn me next time." Jinwoo rested his head against Mino's for a moment before he continued washing. 

Jinwoo placed the clean glasses on a drying mat located on the kitchen counter.  Once they were done, Mino turned Jinwoo around so his back was against the sink.  The singer wrapped his arms around the rapper's neck.  Mino let out a dopey, "Hi."

Jinwoo chuckled. "Hi." 

Mino gently rubbed up and down the sides of Jinwoo's soft cotton encased torso as he smiled at his amused hyung. "So, with all things considered, are we still on for Saturday?"

Jinwoo toyed with the fuzzy edge of Mino's hair and cheekily responded, "Sure, as long as you remember to lock the door."

The rapper huffed. 

"Hey, I remember you saying clothes were optional, " Jinwoo reached up on his toes and pulled Mino's head closer, "and I think Seungyoon-ah and Taehyun-ah have seen enough of my junk for a lifetime."

Mino laughed against Jinwoo's lips. He leaned in to close their remaining distance.

"What about me Hyung?" Seunghoon shouted from the living room, completely ruining the moment.

Jinwoo scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You too, dick." 

The dancer giggled and Mino fought off one of his own. Before Jinwoo could pull away, Mino grabbed his hyung's face and brought their lips together in an affectionate kiss, ignoring Seunghoon's whistles and catcalls from the other room.  Mino smiled into the kiss as he congratulated himself on a job well done. All in all "Project Hunt a Deer" was way more successful than he imagined.  Not only did he get his way and had amazing sex with an attractive dude, but he was on his way to maybe getting a boyfriend; a really sweet, cheeky, incredible sexy, deer-like boyfriend with a cute butt.


End file.
